Reverbot Dragons of Sky/Earth
Descritpion Are the Personal Summons of Raido Uchiha and 2 of the 3 Dragons that Raido has a contract with He created this contract while during his traning in the Ryuchi cave while learning how to completely master his Curse seal transformation while learning to numb th effects of the erroding the mind. He got the contract after facing both of the dragon brother in combat fighting them at the same time.. It was this battle where Raido earned Geetz and Gatz respect to the point they allowed him to mak a contract with them..They are both are respected dragons as they answer to one other dragon. They can be used for multiple purpose such as transport high speed chases and even concealment of items back into Ryuchi cave The each have very unique weapons and abilties that separate the Dragon brothers. They are both massive in size and weight but move at surprisingly fast speeds. In recent time the friendship between Raido and the twin dragons have grown even though he does not call on them as much.. IN his recent unlocking of the Rinnegan he gave them Chakra Recievers.. in order for them to have the Shared vision ability of the Rinnegan in battle making them much more useful in deivsing stratgegys Geetz Reverbot Dragon of Earth The Golden dragon of Earth as he is often refered to he is the eldest and strongest of the brothers, he often thinks beofre he acts and never shows off, and for a dragon is rather polite he believes that most problem can be situated as long as both sides have common ground. He seeks peace but is not afraid to take upp arms in times of need and fight among the best of dragon in their world he is easily a massive figure He was the 1st Dragon to battle Raido and gave him the the hardest time between the two he has the ability to use use earth release technqiues. Abilities *Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique *Earth Release: Terra Ryzing *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique *Twin Dragon Buster Cannon *Earth Release: Seismic Trigger *Explosion Release: Blitz Crash *Reverse Summoning Technique Gatz Reverbot Dragon of the Sky The silver reverbot dragon of the sky as he is often revered to .. he is the youngest and most stubborn of the two dragons and he is the polar oppoiste of his brother as he is is arrogant, and brash often cosidered a loose cannon and trigger happy. He has a low toerance for disrespect and rpoir to his contract with Raido Disliked humans. Desotie these negative traits he is very easy to get along with once you have earned his respect as seen once he and his brother battled with Raido before he showed next to zero respect for Raido abiltites even and destesed him even more being he was of Uchiha background stating that if they were so feared and so good they would not be so dead and extinct as they are today. He can use the Wind release. Abilities *[[Wind Release: Double Cyclone *Wind Release: Sonic Hurricane *Wind Release: Vacuum Wave *Twin Dragon Buster Cannon *Wind Release: Storm Tornado *Plasma Release: Kill Driver *Reverse Summoning Technique Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Personal Summons